The money, if awarded, from NIAAA will be used for the renovation of an existing building which will become our recreational center. The money will also be used to purchase recreational equipment for the building and educational materials which will make up a small library. Our major objective by means of this grant is to provide recreation for the people of St. Paul, young and old alike, and give them an alternate use for their time instead of going to the bar. The young people are sent from their h omes on the Island when they reach the 8th grade level to schools in Southeastern Alaska and oftentimes out of the State. When they come home for the summer and vacations after a year bustling with activity, they are then faced with no form of recreation or social activities except for drinking.